Incentive
by Naidoo
Summary: Ianto needs Jack to agree to a few changes in their relationship, just... how? ONESHOT Rating is probably more a Kplus , but I'm paranoid.


Ianto and Jack were similar in a lot of ways. And very different in a few others. One of the 'few others' was their concept of tidiness. Ianto knew that when it came to tidiness and cleanliness he had a certain OCD-tendency which probably wasn't shared by many. From the Hub and the year he spent cleaning up after everyone at work, he knew that especially Jack's definition of tidiness was far away from his own.

When Jack practically moved in with Ianto and was spending more time at Ianto's place than anywhere else really, it wasn't a very big transition. Nothing really changed. Jack and Ianto managed to move their what once was believed as a few good shags to something entirely different and very domestic. The sex remained mind-blowing and other than that Ianto found himself very surprised how domestic they seemed all of a sudden. With Sunday-brunch and sharing of newspaper-sections over breakfast. One way or another they even fulfilled the occasional stereotype – although involuntarily.

Ianto himself had no issues with cleaning. He knew his and the Captain's definitions were miles apart and he had been doing his own cleaning for years now – it was by now a sort of habit. Until Owen made a comment that made Ianto reevaluate.

"Of course bloody Harkness wouldn't know, he has his own maid at home," Owen said – and Ianto honestly didn't even remember what their conversation had been about, he wasn't really listening to Owen and the others begin with. But _that_ he had heard. And he hadn't missed Jack's look, if not even leer. Looked like Ianto could add a maid-fetish to the ever growing list of things that got Jack Harkness. But then again, there hardly was anything that didn't get a raise out of Jack.

"We need to change a thing or two," Ianto declared that night when he and Jack had made it home.

"What things?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Take a wild guess," Ianto smiled innocently.

"Well…" Jack said, slowly, thinking. "It can't be sex, cause there is nothing that could be improved," he smiled, seeing Ianto smile back. "Since you have been fairly quiet for the whole ride back, as well as ever since Owen made that comment about maids, I take a wild guess and say that's what you are referring to."

Ianto still smiled at Jack and but nodded.

"What do you wanna change? You seem to enjoy yourself immensely when going through your tasks."

"Tasks?" Ianto asked, looking at Jack. "That really makes me sound like your maid…"

"I could get you a costume," Jack interrupted, leering at Ianto once more.

"No," Ianto said reassuringly. "Certainly not. And… could we get back to the whole 'enjoying myself' part?"

"You are not?" Jack asked surprised.

"Um… no?" Ianto half asked, not very surprised by Jack's question. To the other man it after all seemed probably like Ianto never did anything else all day long. "It's a necessity, but that doesn't mean, I enjoy myself immensely and do not want to do anything else all day long." The end of his sentence was finished with a laugh.

"Hmm..." was all Jack replied for a moment. He seemed lost for words, just looking at Ianto curious.

"So… I suggest we get a plan. Who is doing what when. Or we just take turns," Ianto suggested and saw Jack look at him surprised. A moment later that surprised look changed to something entirely different.

"You know, we could also get a plan for something entirely different. Like… who's doing who when and how and where… Imagine the possibilities…" jack winked and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I rather not," he just replied, smiling. "And… is sex all you can think about all day long?"

At that question Jack moved in on Ianto, pushing the other man firmly against the counter he had been leaning against and trapping him with his arms on either side. "When it comes to you…pretty much. Can you blame me?" he whispered in the Welshman's ear hotly.

Ianto shivered at the sensation Jack's hot breath against his ear caused and of course Jack noticed and couldn't help the grin. A moment later he felt strong hands on his chest and was shoved back.

"We are in an equal relationship," Ianto said and realized the moment the words had slipped past his lips that this was the first time either of them had actually said out loud what this was. Not that there was an issue with what they had, none of them just never really 'labeled' it. "We are equal in every possible way, probably more equal than most relationships, seeing that we are both guys. And therefore we should equally… be sharing 'tasks' – as you put it so nicely earlier."

Jack stepped back two, maybe three steps, looking at Ianto thoroughly.

"You remember a few weeks back, when I made a mess on the table in the conference room? And I decided on cleaning it up? You were… less than impressed. Your idea of clean and my idea of clean are not very… close…" Jack stated and Ianto rolled his eyes again, smiling.

"Yes, because you figured you clean up your mess with coffee. You literally used the coffee in your mug for cleaning up the mess on the table you caused earlier. On a glass table. The streaks and marks the coffee left were not really an improvement to the mess you created in the first place…"

"You really are serious about that," Jack all of a sudden exclaimed after a few moments of silence.

"That was the whole point of this conversation…"

"I fear this will turn into a problem," the Captain assessed.

Ianto just smiled. "And just to be clear, I won't let you bribe, bet, trade or con your way out of this one."

"You are so much better at this. And… don't you always say if it ain't broken, don't fix it?"

Ianto sighed at Jack's comment. "Jack Harkness," he said and Jack knew he might maybe be in trouble for his latest remark. "I'm not your maid. I won't spend my working hours as well as my off time cleaning after you. We share this responsibility from now on, discussion over…"

The American eyed Ianto, trying to pout. That usually always worked on his lover. But Ianto remained set.

They stared at each other for a few minutes until Ianto's lips curled into a smile. "Maybe… you need an _incentive_," the Welshman figured, smiling at Jack.

"What kind of incentive?" Jack asked curious at which Ianto's smile only turned brighter and did he dare to say mischievous?

Ianto pushed himself of the counter and walked slowly towards Jack, stopping when he stood right next to the other man. "You are the one who constantly thinks about sex when it comes to me, so you tell me," he whispered in Jack's ear, seeing the desired effect he hoped he'd get.

After that, Ianto's slight OCD tendencies were nothing anymore compared to the ones Jack all of a sudden seemed to develop. Not that Ianto minded – not one bit.


End file.
